Afterglow
by Dima2k
Summary: TK and Kari's relationship ended... Can they find a new place to start, or will jealousy take control?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did. And I hate these foolish disclaimers, because I know Fox Kids isn't going to appear at my door with FBI officers. But it's here anyway. So NYAH! **

**Note: Imagine the last episode of 02. Now, imagine it, but cut off the last part where they showed all of the couples. Got it? Great! Now advance the storyline to next year's summer break. Also, Jun is _12 in this story. It may seem a bit weird, crazy, but yes. She's 12! And TK is 11! Just stop arguing with me. 12, I tell you, 12!_**

________________________________________________________________  


It was an ordinary day, like any other. Kari, TK and Jun, being bored, were chatting on Instant Messenger. School was out, but this summer, none of them had much to do. 

**CuteKari256: So, what are you guys doing for the summer, other than hanging around here?**

**IWuvAoLJuN: isnt that so stupid! i have nothing to do at all. darn i don't even have a byofreind**

**ImOkImTK: Oy, Jun… Please, learn to type better. You're making me strain to read what you're saying!**

**CuteKari256: Oh, Jun, I'm sorry, girl, but you're pathetic! You think a boyfriend is everything, huh?**

**IWuvAoLJuN: i'm… sorry, kari. L**

**ImOkImTK: Kari! Please try to be nicer to Jun! I mean, remember, before we met, how lonely we were?**

**CuteKari256: Yeah… But, TK, you know, it was good for both of us to break up. The relationship wouldn't have lasted!**

**ImOkImTK: I guess so. *hugs Kari* It was all good, though! … oops, I see this conversation has nothing to do with Jun! Sorry. ^_^;**

**IWuvAoLJuN: no, itz quite alright. u guyz need to talk bout dis******

**IWuvAoLJuN has left the room.**

**ImOkImTK: Darn….**

**ImOkImTK has left the room.**

**CuteKari256: … why is TK being so nice to Jun all of a sudden? **

**CuteKari256 has left the room.**

-

_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call! Ring ring ring, ring ri--._

__

"Yes, this is Jun Motomiya. Oh, TK! Hey! What… what do you mean? Get together? TK, didn't you use to hate me? … WHAT!? Oh, wow… I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." 

Jun put down the phone. Her eyes swelled up like they had been stung by a bee, and then suddenly, she exploded in laughter, "YES! TK LIKES ME, TK LIKES ME… I couldn't get his brother, but I got _HIM! YEAH!" _

Davis burst into the room, running. He saw Jun lying down on her bed, happy as can be. Her face was red, but he could obviously see that she wasn't just happy about anything normal. Then Davis' overly-slow mind caught up with the moment. "Sis, please don't tell me I heard what I think I just heard!"

"Yes, whatever you heard is whatever you heard because you heard it… TK likes me, TK likes me, TK likes me, YES." Davis slowly creeped out of the room. "At least I still have a crush on Kari…" he mumbled. 

-

Jun quickly rushed downstairs, skipping steps two at a time. She quickly dashed into the washroom and put on her best makeup. Jumping out of the washroom in a hurry, she ran outside. It was pouring! She quickly ran back in. After shuffling through the closet for a while, she found her best raincoat. It was black, had a very nice-fitting hood, tightened like a dress in the middle. She stretched the raincoat a bit so it would show off her breasts. Looking in the mirror, Jun was pleased. She ran out the front door. "Mom, dad, I'll be home… in a while!"

___________________________________________________ 

As Jun ran out the front door, upstairs, Davis snickered. He quickly rushed to Jun's room and turned on the computer. As soon as it was fully booted, Davis double clicked on Instant Messenger. "Yes! Kari's online!"

**HappyNoodleBoy****: **hello kari!

**CuteKari256:** Hello, Davis. Ha, I see Jun left to go somewhere early today, huh?

**HappyNoodleBoy****: **yep. she ran out so fast that she was breaking the speed limit

**CuteKari256:** Haha.

**HappyNoodleBoy**: kari, i wanted to ask you something

**CuteKari256: **Go ahead! ^_^

**HappyNoodleBoy****: **kari, will you go out with me?

**CuteKari256:** … Wow, asking me out after 6 lines of conversation.

**HappyNoodleBoy****: **i'm sorry i shouldn't have asked

**CuteKari256: **No… No, it's not that at all. I mean, yes! I'll go out with you.

**HappyNoodleBoy****:** … what? really?

**CuteKari256: **You know where to go, right?

**HappyNoodleBoy****:** i'll be there in 10 minutes!

-

Davis ran downstairs, skipping three steps at a time. "Screw the rain!" he yelled and ran outside. 

-

            Davis ran into the cinema, soaking. Realizing Kari wasn't there yet, he went to the washroom to somewhat dry his clothes. TK ran inside the theater at about the same time, too. TK came with an umbrella, therefore not being as wet as Davis, he went to order popcorn. Nearly 10 minutes later, Davis came out of the washroom and stood waiting for Kari. TK sat munching popcorn at one of the tables. None of them saw each other. Next, Kari walked in, scanned the room, and saw only Davis. She, too, had been wearing a raincoat and was not wet.

            "Davis, I think we should watch Star Shrek. It's such a good movie!"

            "Naw, Kari, can't we see The Slow and The Stupid?"

            "Oh, fine. Next time, though, we're watching Star Shrek."

            Davis' face lit up. 'Next time?' he though. 'Yes! She really likes me!' After buying tickets (Davis paid), they went into theater 10. This was not a usual movie cinema, though. It has 10 theaters, and 2 corridors. Theaters 1-5 were on the left side, and 6-10 were on the right side. These corridors were exactly opposite each other, and the popcorn stand was in the middle. 

            Jun ran into the cinema. TK instantly saw her, and quickly ran up to her. "Glad you could come on such short notice. Which movie shall we see?"

            "Aw, it's good to be on a date with you, too, TK!" she smiled and hugged him. "I think we should watch Star Shrek!" 

            TK looked at Jun with a bit of a disappointed face, but said, "Ok. Whatever you say!" TK went to buy the tickets, and gave Jun 630¥ ($5 US). She went to buy popcorn for herself, as TK had almost finished his bag that he had bought earlier. "I guess we're in theater 1!" TK exclaimed. 

-

            It was 6:30, and The Slow and The Stupid started at 7:00. Star Shrek also started at 7:00. In Theater 10, Davis and Kari were having a quiet conversation.

            "I'm happy that's all over… No more evil in the Digital World. We have more time for things like this."

            "Yep…" Davis replied.

            Kari took out her D3. It wasn't functioning anymore as a Digi-port activator. Now it had a simple digital clock on it, and a fancy picture of the Crest of Light. A graphical representation of her DigiEgg spun in the corner of the D3. She slid it silently into her pocket once more. "I hope my light doesn't ever begin to fade." she whispered, and rested her head on Davis' shoulder.

            "I hope my good luck doesn't ever begin to fade!" Davis snickered to himself. He turned his head and looked at Kari's face, her head still resting on his shoulder. 'God, she's beautiful…' 

-

In theater 1, TK and Jun were having their own conversation.

            "How come you used to… dislike me before?" Jun asked.

            "Because I was blind! You're a great person, Jun, and I hope this'll be a great relationship, too."

            "You always say the sweetest things!" Jun lightly kissed TK on the cheek.

            TK took out his wallet. Inside, he had a picture of Patamon, and a picture of Kari. He took the picture of Kari out of his wallet, turned it upside down, and shoved it back in. "No more reminders of the past."

The movies begun.

___________________________________________________

            The movies were relatively boring for both of the parties. TK and Jun walked out of Theater 1 with disappointed looks on their faces. They looked at each other, and after realizing – This is a date? Who cares if the movie is bad! It's the person that counts. – they both smiled. 

            Coming out of Theater 10, Davis and Kari, too, were pretty disgusted with the movie. Looking at Kari, Davis started to smile. Kari shot a glance at Davis and maintained her foul, disgusted look. 'But nothing HAPPENED with Davis. It was a bad movie ... and he didn't say a single word all through it. What is going on with me?'

            Walking out of the theater corridors – it happened. TK saw Kari. Davis saw Jun.

"Kari!" TK yelled across the theater.

            "Oh, _great_, here comes super-sister, to ruin my date," Davis mumbled. TK and Jun quickly dashed over to meet Kari and Davis. 

            "So," TK said, panting, "what are you guys doing here?"

            "What are _you_ doing_ here?_" Davis questioned the two. 

            Kari looked at TK. Kari looked at Jun. Kari looked back at TK. Kari's eyes fell on Jun. Then again, they were back on TK. She buried her face in her hands and ran out of the movie theater, sobbing. TK ran after her.

            "Well, a **great** end to a _perfect_ date." Davis grumbled.

            "Yeah… Stinks, doesn't it, bro? Well, whatever. Let's go home." Davis and Jun walked out of the movie theater, and walked home at a steady pace.

-

TK found Kari sitting on a street curb. It was 9:30, and the sky was dark now, yet it was still raining quite harshly. The glare of the streetlights reflected off of the raindrops, and Kari sat under one. A car drove by and splashed water in Kari's face. She didn't budge. TK sat down beside Kari.

"Look, Kari, I -…."

Just then, Kari exploded with uncontrollable sobbing. "Oh, TK… I'm sorry about all that! I'm so sorry! I saw you with another girl… it was… it was _freighting_. And this is all my fault! We're not even a couple anymore!" 

TK ran his fingers through Kari's hair and held her close to him. Another car rolled by, splashing water on their faces. Neither of them cared. TK finally sighed and whispered, "Kari, what has happened to the bright, cheery girl of light I used to know and love?"

Kari turned and looked up at TK. "She has lost her hope…" Kari's D3 fell out of her pocket, into a puddle. Still embraced by TK, she turned her head to look at the D3. The digital clock was gone instantly. The rotating Digi-Egg, too, disappeared. Finally, the crest of light began to fade, and within a matter of seconds, it, too, was gone. Kari let out another sob. 

**To be continued...**


	2. 'It Won't Kill Us'

This took a while

**This took a while! :O**

**----------------------------**

TK and Kari spent a long time sitting on that curb, thinking. The rain was getting lighter, and the clouds floated silently away, revealing a full moon. Thunder and lightning then came from the receding rain cloud, and Kari shivered. 

TK sighed. "Let's go home, Kari. Tai must be worried sick about you, and Ma…" TK stopped. "Let's go home." Kari nodded. They stood up and water poured off of their clothes. TK looked at his watch. "We've been here an hour! We'd better walk fast." Kari left her D3 in the puddle of murky water. The moonlight, together with the streetlights, gave the area an eerie, yet extraordinarily beautiful look. Sniffing the frigid, night air and admiring the beauty of their surroundings, neither said anything.

"So…" TK finally spoke up, in a sarcastic-like tone. His voice suddenly turned serious. "If you want to try this dating… love… whatever thing again…" 

Kari swiftly answered. "No." She briskly increased her speed and walked in front of TK.

"Weren't you the one who got upset? We could try it again. It wouldn't kill us."

Kari turned around, tears emerging in her eyes. "It might." She turned around and started walking quickly again.

'Darn,' TK thought to himself, 'can't she see I still love her?' He was too distraught over the entire night to say anything. He saw droplets of water hitting the ground in front of him. He looked up, and was staring straight at the moon. Not a single cloud was to be seen. He looked at Kari, and was about to say something about it when he saw another droplet touch the ground. It had rolled off of Kari's cheek. For the sake of his mental health, he did not ask her what was wrong this time, regardless how much his subconscious told him to. The road split up, and without saying a single word, they each went their own way.

TK woke up the next morning feeling dazed. He had forgotten when he had gotten home, but he was thankful he was there. TK's mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and listening to the radio. TK turned on the TV and flicked the channels. He stopped on a local news channel, and sat there horrified as he listened to the story. 

"Hikari Kamiya was found dead this morning by her father. It appears as if she had commited suicide, driving a knife through her heart."

Just then, Kari's D3 flew through the open window of TK's apartment. Hovering, it projected a small holographic image on the floor. Kari's voice – it was all around him! Behind him, in front, to the left, the right… Kari's holographic image was very clear and very real. 

"By now, TK, your mom will have heard. She should be talking to my father now." TK slowly turned his head. His mom was crying, and holding the phone very close to her mouth. Kari's holographic image began crying. "I love you, TK. You are the one for me. I am sure. But you'll never take me back now. Not with real love, anyway. I didn't want second best, TK. I wanted you. I wanted your love. I wanted to be the mother of your children." Kari smirked. "I wanted too much, didn't I? Too many unachievable things. I must kill my heart. It is what caused all of this!" Kari picked up and knife and shoved it in her chest. For a split second, the holographic image became real. A tear, mixed with blood, had stained TK's carpet. The image went blank. The D3 shut off. It fell, and shattered into a million pieces. TK could see something gold in the bits of plastic and wiring. He picked it up. It was made of pure gold. A small rectangular shape, and stamped into it was half of the crest of hope, and half of the crest of light. TK held the golden object close to his heart. "I'll keep this forever." A tear rolled off of TK's cheek and mixed in with Kari's. 

**The End**


End file.
